Towards the End
by Curious Nightingale
Summary: "...If we're the same and you don't wish to be man or demon, then my blood right now will ensure I'll be the one to turn you into a monster. I would never allow anything else..." Alternative to Anderson's death. M for blood, violence, yaoi. AAxA. Completely reworked, Chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

OK well this has been gone through fairly thoroughly by me now, and I think it's correctly edited. At least I hope so. Again, thank you very much for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I'm planning out where this story is going so the updates will be there, just slowish until I work out the direction I'm heading in. I would say bear with me but that never seems to end well when the person is a typical procrastinator and is distracted by shiney things.

I own nothing to do with Hellsing, just for the record but I think that's obvious.

* * *

_**Towards the End**_

_**Chapter One: A Letter of Apology to a Disgruntled Master**_

"_My dear Integra,_

"_Truly, you cannot understand my I would do this? Why i would bother to drag back someone like that to your ruined home? Are we in the process of allowing those special to us dying in this wonderful blitz? It's true, my dear Integra, and you've seen it yourself. The Father is literally in pieces right now. Shall I say yet again I have your interests and welfare at the core of my black heart, along with my own? Sweet Master, that would wound me if I wasn't so ecstatic. Would your English sensibilities never forgive me? Perhaps if I show you my thoughts, then? I have quite a good memory as you know, Integra..._

"_Let me see then...we both remember the past weeks fairly clearly. The streets even now lie in ruins, glorious gold and crimson and aflame under the bombs and Millennium once soared over London's bleeding skies. All those Iscariots, aside from my beloved paladin, ran rampant. Where you excited or fearful, dear Master, as your enemies turned your very back garden into a scene of hell itself? You have never seen how truly wonderful a massacre can be, have you. No, you were safe, that's good, and this world would be so...dull without you. As for myself, I lay bleeding once again opposite Alexander Anderson. He assumed those were his last moments. Helena's Thorn could have done a lot to that amazing body, and if I hadn't saved his life – well I still may not succeed there._

"_As our fight grew serious, I watched him plunge that wretched Nail into his heart. What a curious moment, the day still young in its black evening and I was finally given a fight worthy of my very immortality. I know what you won't ask, my Master, and yes that avenging angel was set to become to the most deadly of monsters – and that is never a word I use lightly. Those pale thorns enveloped him and the surrounding streets, and I couldn't stop it._

"_Are friend or foe that different? Did I not save the greatest of foes to avoid grieving Anderson as the poorest of friends? You'd do the same my Master, and you can understand. You'll grant me my wish._

"_I wouldn't allow the Judas Priest to die, I couldn't do it. Why would I, being what I am, allow someone so precious to slip from me as I have in the past? My equal, and not even a monster yet? He intended to use that Nail and die as a monster, but how could I let that happen? That blasted holy relic, was prided as the Vatican's most powerful and prized weapon. Yet it's beneath him to use it._

"'_It's too late for this,' I had warned him. My lovely enemy looked back, the darkness around his shattering in the sad, beautiful way it tends to. I knew I wasn't that ecstatic however, if anything I was angry. Yes, I can get furious – when some religious freak gives such a hideous weapon to such a beautiful creature. Any other time, we would have fought and damaged each other. Now i just watched those pallid thorns bind him. If it wasn't so painful to think about, I guess this would be tragically ironic. 'If you destroyed me without using that thing, I'd have bee glad to be killed by you. But now...no; it's too late to think you have a chance against me."_

"'_An ye cannae defeat me..ye commith from the grund, ye heathen, and I'll send ye back tae it!' he had answered. The final light of those hideous thorns fell prey to the crimson eyes of my desperate and seeking shadows. I curse him, dear Master, for all that lost magnificence and for his wasting of a sport I enjoyed. All that gone, but was it his fault? The blame lies with those who gave the Nail to him._

"_But no, Integra, I still smiled, for my mind was set on what I wanted. It was then epiphany struck, and it occurred to me I desired the mind and body encased in those vines. Those vines slowly destroying him as I tried vainly to exchange time with words. Thinking he, as a monster, would be enough to destroy someone like me – it's a mistake I'll make him pay for if I succeed in saving him. He had tried to strike me, still gambling his own life as I watched my hand lunge forward. In the next moment I knew what had happened; that Nail embedded in him had split in two, and as much I literally had my paladin's heart in my hand. And my arm was reached out and embedded in his chest._

"_Dear Master, even if I would only ever admit this to you, doing such a thing to someone so precious to me was painful. Such a curious sensation...I have been killing for so long my preternatural mind barely remembers what it is to save someone. Those shadows wrapped him in my darkness as they brought him towards me, and he gasped for breath. What others would call horrific, I remain calling beautiful. If I might ask my Master for a favour, I would like to make the Vatican pay for this – but that goes without saying._

"_Now, whatever I did there, I felt it would work and it's what my mind told me to do. You might not accept it, and even as logical as intelligent as you are, it might be hard to accept. I looked into his panicked eyes, and I couldn't tear myself away. My equal, someone so irritatingly fragile in that moment. Hadn't he meant to come here to send me to hell itself? It seems he got lost._

"_All around me, those pale thorns were melting within the same shadows which refused to release him. My mind instructed me to hold together what little life still pulsed in that severely damaged, weakened body of his. Compared to that, any injuries and pain were nothing; I thought nothing of regenerating if it risked losing him. He was all that mattered, and whatever happens I'll pay anything for my choice. The thorns crumbled to ash, the blessed bayonets splintered into lethal fragments all around us. My grip within his chest continued to tighten then relax - the parody of a pulse and life itself._

"'_Do you think you can send me to the ground then?' I whispered. A cold blue was tinged over his lips and I drew him to me. The surprise in my Iscariot's eyes was...hilarious actually. Even if I still had breath it would enough to just keep his lungs moving, a kiss was just for my fun. I grinned, my blood soaked glove framing his face. Oh, if he had any strength I'd be disembowelled there and then. '...This is what I think, Alexander Anderson. I think it's unthinkable for a monster to die to anything other than a human. Anything else is just food for the ground you planned on sending me to – and you can't kill me anymore..."_

"_You have come to know me well, dear Master, and perhaps you always will. It's rare I take the time to confide in you. My thoughts linger on the fact I have lived alone far too long, and killing for interesting causes I never cared for. I am wise – or maybe bitter – enough to know any who believe in immortality are fools. We both know as we walk from war to war, we pity our enemies who know nothing but destruction and a world of darkness. Alexander Anderson is above whatever he tragically did to himself. I tire of being alone, Integra, and I chose him for that._

"_As he turned away I held him. As air choked his lungs I stilled his breathing with my lips, and I never released by grip. '__Is tha how ye became a vampire ten, so ya tears wadn't fall anymore? All A remember hearing is tha monsters hae thair tears dried forever, but then I look at ye now. If ye be teh monster, then ye be arrogant and laugh. Ye won, ye know…'_

"_That stinging in my eyes was interesting, and I hadn't expected it. In those life and war drenched streets, my blurred eyes fixed on that one amazing thing I still had, and he continued. '__Teel me, A awlways wanted tae know, how long are ye looking tae live this miserable, lonely existence o yers, Alucard?'_

"'_Hm, do you really think I'd prefer the miserable innermost circle of hell to this beautiful world?' I asked him. I could hear the Police Girl's steps finally approach me. I had been asking for her, louder over time as my dead blood became frantic. I leaned down to share another breath from my airless lungs, and whispered gently; 'I thought you'd know, Father, I'll live as long as the beautiful transform into hideous monsters. That will never change.'_

_"'A hear them, thay're calling me. The children…'_

_"'Let them wait, I'm talking to you,' I snarl, continuing my pressure on his heart. I knew it was almost time for him, part of him continued to decay. I pulled him to me, my free hand reaching out to grasp a bayonet fragment. How excruciating that burning pain was, and my healing would be slower from a blessed weapon. I drove the fragment into my other arm, his eyes widening and attempting to escape the flow of my blood dripping down into his chest. If I kept his decaying body soaked in my blood, it would help. I dropped that burning piece of metal, hanging onto him as I continued to wait for Seras – and bled my life into him._

"'_Are Catholics that naive to think that monsters never cry then? But why would they, and would you mourn doing this to yourself? You just made one fatal error, allowing yourself to become this way. If we're the same and you don't wish to be neither man nor demon, then my blood will ensure I'll be the one to turn you into a monster. I would never allow anything else, and if I keep you in this world I'm the one stopping you ever dying.'_

_"'Ye'll burn in hell some day, Alucard, in bloody and lil pieces…' he gasped and weakly closed his eyes. The decimating flesh smelled a fair but, and my Master will know that usually such a thing would amuse me. But then that blood would make those parts of him not be lost._

_"Smiling and my thumb lightly caressing his heart still, I watched as Seras Victoria finally approached me.'Police Girl, you're truly as slow as a human'._

_"'M-master', she stammered, eyes red from blood as much as mine were. Seras scanned over the copious amounts of blood surrounding mine and the priest's huddled bodies. She knelt by my side as those shadows allowed her in, and knitted together when she was close. She looked horrified. 'Is… is the paladin dying, sir?'_

"'_I doubt it, and I'm usually good at these things,' I grinned. He was close to death however, and radiant when he was so close to being as I am. I will try and make him strong, and he will never be that weak again. Or maybe, if I get bored or he's unruly. I told her urgently; 'I need you to feed from him, and then give him your blood, Police Girl. Quickly!'_

"_It was a moment that was truly remarkable and I'll always remember, but I feared as he grew still in my arms. 'Dannae ye even look at me like tha, ya heathens. I can hear them, so ye lemme die…'_

"_Truly, why would he have thought what he wanted mattered in the least to me? Seras was fearful of my arm still in his chest; she's too young to understand love means little if you can't accept how hideous it can be. 'He will be mine, but he needs to feed from a female vampire – and it seems you're a woman after all. Obey me, servant, and do as you need so he's not made a ghoul. Then I'll give him however much blood he needs to make him strong as I am. It's very fortunate that Catholic priests are always virgins...'_

_"'Damn ye, filth, teh both o ya…'_

"_I smiled, and he was in no condition to resist me. I intend to curse him, I want him to regret doing what he did. I watched Seras reach down and I watched his dying eyes with my own, wanting to ignore that ugly weakness in him as her teeth sank into his pale throat. I laughed, my blood still congealing within the flesh and bone of his unwilling body. She pressed her bleeding wrist to his lips, and I held him so he couldn't move from it. Ah, those all too human instincts overcame his faith, and he gave in and drank from her. 'Yes, that's it, Father. Amen! Keep fighting, and become mine!'_

"_Our little Police Girl was disturbed by this, but she is young and hasn't seen such things. Around us those countless shadows and their eyes gathered, collecting in him to protect his body from further injury. It's the favour I want to ask, dear Master, that now I've returned I want you to grant me this wish. The war over London is over, and I will heal him in time._

"_So yes, dear Integra, I sired another. I might have needed Seras's help in creating an equal, but she shall be at my side a long time. Immortality isn't forever, but it can be very boring with no equal and no opponent. Why not have that opponent belong to me? Allow me to keep him, allow me to seek my unholy wrath on whatever is left of those Catholics that gave him the Nail, and I'll never ask for anything else..._

"_Your ever faithful, somewhat still free spirited servant, Alucard..."_


	2. Chapter 2

_And as such, Chapter 2 is now reworked...  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Not long had passed, and already the vampire found himself back inside a once spare room of the Hellsing mansion. It was already being constructed after the recent events, and was already flooded with red once again. This time not the tone of blood, but something close to it as that seemed fitting to Alucard somehow; and he felt it should be beautiful there. He had taken to enjoy a spectrum of the various shades of red and black. He remained alone by the bedside, looking over its crimson and silken expanse to its lone occupant; the almost dead man he charged himself with. As his numerous shadows continued to entangle and caress his sleeping prize; forcing that man to fight back from death itself. God was right; creating life really was quite the amazing thing.

The hours slowly passed, to the point where time itself may well have been etched and stilled. Anderson remained in a deep and sedated hibernation, and cocooned within that protective mesh of darkness there was little else to be seen. He peeled away a glove, his cold, blanched skin parting the shadows and roaming over the newly healed band of his new beloved. He cracked a grin, a shine of murderous teeth, and encircled those fingers tenderly. Slowly it was working, a miracle of an unholy sort, and life was being re-hatched into something else. Still, Anderson was gravely week and once sired he doubted his skin would be as warm. Un-death stole such things; hence even with that awful weakness he wanted to enjoy it whilst he could.

Given all the grave casualties the Iscariots had suffered during that blitz, Alucard knew he was lucky to get even this far, he leaned down, nuzzling against the vaguely warm and open palm of its owner. Perhaps he should even be thankful for that damned Nail and the ill advised desires of those who wielded it. Destiny, for once, had the vampire's interest and forsaken future in mind, just as it had when he had been bound to the Hellsings for eternity. He would no longer be alone.

A subtle striking of a lighter resonated behind him, and his crimson eyes scanned over the soft, radiating scarlet tones of the room and its black furniture to his Master by the door. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing stood with his letter in hand, and remained silent. She gave him a moment, watching him grin again as Alucard's lips drew over Anderson's fingers delicately. A kiss stolen from a sleeping paladin's skin; he really would go to a hell one day colder than the million graves he had dug himself.

"Millennium is no more it seems, and I doubt the Iscariots remain. It seems those bastards are finally out of our back garden," Integra drew into the room and leaned against the wall, and Alucard nodded his comprehension. Her eyes fixed on the concentration of red eyed shadows, the perverse coiling of death and darkness reflected in her glasses. Of anyone, she would be a woman to be fascinated by such things. "My...I think Walter is no more, and I don't want to think about that. The Vatican is weakened without the Iscariots, but they're too proud to admit we won. They think they should have Alexander Anderson's ashes I think, and were fairly argumentative when they couldn't remove them..."

Alucard blinked lazily, still laying his head close to his prey as he acknowledged her with another nod and thought. "They would want whatever remains of their weapon, surely. I wonder if they'll continue their sacrificing of righteous lambs for an ambivalent God? They can do as they like, they don't need to know he survived."

Integra removed her glasses with a soft click and set about cleaning the spotless lenses, a gasp of cigar smoke billowing from her. Suddenly her hand – and his letter - struck the wall of the crimson sanctuary he had taken refuge in; she was angry, at least a little. Alucard didn't move, as this was moment, but he knew his Master was that exactly ecstatic by the sequence of events. His murderous, vermillion eyes met with her calculating blue, as master and vampire shared a silent and momentary battle of wills. He would be the one to give in of course, but she wouldn't ask him to relinquish Anderson; no, he knew her better. "If he survives and proves compliant...it's peculiar but he could be useful. But then the Vatican would notice a prized weapon slicing them to pieces with machetes. They're blind not imbeciles; how did you even come to this?"

"You read my letter, Integra. My instincts told me I could bring him back," Alucard purred. Either way, his prey was now at his mercy, and they both knew it. "Aren't you curious how much damage a Regenerator's body can take before it weakens and dies? Or if it can be brought back, it's not something we thought we'd see. You said I could ask you for anything, and you'll have two unmatched and powerful vampires bound to your family forever if he survives."

"Regardless we're barely out of a state of emergency," she reminded him, staring into the tightly contracting shadows as they continued their morbid work. "Of course I read your letter, and you can sire whoever you wish. I don't care for those fanatical bastards at the Vatican, but I'll be more than a little pissed off if I have a supernaturally strong and insane Catholic destroying my home. I know you haven't left here, and you've ordered Miss Victoria to feed out in the country. You...really are bleeding yourself of every drop you can to make him strong. When he wakes up –"

"One step at a time, my Master, and remember even he can be restrained and will be powerless against my shadows...what an idea..." a hand reached into a nearby drawer and out of sight. He had kept that same bayonet fragment from before, and watched the white cloth bindings fall away as he collected the burning lump of metal. "Strengthening him comes first; even when he submits to me I want his fighting spirit. If he defies me I'll take intense please in taking my blood back...very, very slowly until he learns he's mine to control. I'm his Master, after all..."

"You're even disturbing to me sometimes," she admitted, watching a predatory and possessive grin light up the vampire's face. Alucard drew up the bayonet shard, listening to it hiss and burn against his skin before gouging it into the arm still stroking Anderson's fingers. He retracted the bleeding limb, carefully placing it in the enveloping shadows and closed his eyes. He savoured the rare satisfaction of his own vulnerability as the blood was quickly absorbed from him. The sound of Integra's heels turning indicated she was leaning. "Remember, he's as capable of destroying you as you are of destroying him. I can understand keeping enemies close, but he'll be yours forever. If you're really going to keep your promise, then you can do as you wish with Anderson."

"Thank you, dear Integra..." he rasped slowly. His red eyes closed as she left the room. The self inflicted wound from the bayonet would stay un-knitted for a long time, perhaps until Seras Victoria had returned. Even if he preferred to be the predator, he was enjoying being food for his prey. Tiredness remained as he traced over Anderson's fingertips with his month and tongue as if to memorise them. He didn't mind swearing his eternity to Integra's family, not if he had his paladin for company.

* * *

The sounds of violence outside of London had finally faded away, and finally the destruction of the blitz had subsided. Even within a dead pulse of inexperience, Seras Victoria knew they had barely escaped the precipice of hell itself. It was something so terrifying she had taken to lightly humming and conversing in her mind with Bernadotte to lift her spirits. As instructed, she had taken to hunt in the countryside as instructed. She then fed upon all those she could on Alucard's orders. She pushed and entered the window as he told her to, as he had never told her to use the front door again. Doing so amused her.

Slowly Seras approached the corridor to the room in which Alexander Anderson lay. To think, he would serve them, his enemy, should he survive. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. With a low crash her blood saturated eyes scanned the frantic dance of gold and ruby drapes as Alucard clung to them for balance. He had been desperate, she guessed, and knew she had returned. She hurried forward; well aware of how much he had injured himself in his goal. Seras drew to him, steadying Alucard against the wall, where his blood smudged black upon the white wallpaper."

"Master? Oh, Master, you look so pale..." she explained, and he nodded vaguely in agreement. He wore the same smile as he did when the two had dragged their enemy back, which was disturbing given the state he was in.

"I always look pale," he said as if to remind her, and seemed amused by that. Even so, Seras was fairly assured his sun and life-devoid complexion was more colourless than usual. An elegant, gloved finger drew down and over her throat and she complied, leaning in. Etched on the back of his glove the inky seals had been recently altered, announcing his prolonged servitude to the Hellsings. She smiled, knowing that meant she would serve them too. "I'm so hungry for a bite to drink Police Girl, give me your throat."

"Y-yes..." she held her breath as his icy breath passed over her throat tenderly, seemingly chilling her willing body into both sedation and submission. His fangs grasped the flesh of her neck deeply, fastening to her as she pulled him to the ground with her. Seras steadied herself on the velvety burgundy carpet and touched over the bloodless wound as he finally drew away.

"You really are a lifesaver…" Alucard leaned against the wall, and she watched as his eyes brightened slightly and took that as a good sign. He slowly drew up, a gloved hand wiping his mouth with the same nefarious grin she had almost missed. "Your blood is tasting better...which is good, I'll need it. Hunt all you can, but do so out of London and where the ghouls still are. Later though, stay with him-I'll be back by morning."

Her Master took a series of long strides down the long red and white hall, and Seras shouted back perplexed; "Master, you need your strength. You can feed more from me and –"

He laughed, and yes he looked famished. "Your tiny body is nothing – nothing – I need more than that. A lot more!" she nodded. Watching Alucard look out into the humanity filled and night blurred horizon, as if mentally picturing where she had fed. Their third eyes would both know it well, and past the stragglers in the city the countryside was still ripe with England's virginal children after all. He knew it, he was already salivating. "More than you could imagine, what a wonderful feeling. The hunger is worse than all those times I have been grinded to dust or cut into pieces. I need to drown in innocent blood, and drink all I can. Look after him; my shadows will bind him together but I want him safe."

"Sorry sir but – binding him together?"

"The Nail, due to it a lot of him is decayed," he reminded her, but then Seras would rather forget that. The initial smell had been something awful. "Strange to think in there he's still mainly gore and dust – such a sight."

"W-would you not rather stay with him? I could feed and –"she wasn't too keen to go in there, but she wouldn't defy him, would she?

"I need more than you could get. Until I return, protect him, die again if needed," his gaze was strong, and he meant it. But now things had quietened down it would likely not come to that. "It won't be for much longer, but you don't want to know how angry I'll be if he's left alone. I need my fun though, the hunt, he's not as exciting when he's weak and sleeping."

Seras nodded and Alucard faded from sight, even if his thousands of shadowy familiars were left behind. Their winding coils continued their silent work on that bed, and she reminded herself that vampires shouldn't fear such things. Disturbingly, she may well eventually be made of such things herself. She crossed into the room, hoping both Alucard and Integra were right and she wouldn't have to seriously protect her Master's prize.

* * *

_"Dear Integra,_

_"You understand now, don't you? This hunger inside of me is powerful and more wondrous than I could imagine. Starvation is a mere obstacle, a fuel for fury and you should have seen the moment I burst into that farm. In moments I had myself surrounded with the oozing, coppery sweetness of flowing life again. Does it trouble you, seeing me enjoying myself after your city is in ruins? I have seen so many cities reduced to ash. I have also caused some to fall, and life is but a choice away from death._

_"Steaming blood is all I need, a bite to drink as their lives flash before their eyes. I pay little attention, I hear the tear of flesh, you might see it as unseemly but I am what I am. I need my strength, and I need him to be strong. A night there and my wounds heal, my blood will be stilled and cold once again. I look forward to it._

_"All the while, if you can read this without feeling squeamish I have to compliment your beautifully calculating mind, Integra, and your understanding. If I am right and the Father can regenerate, he and I really are on the same page. I can create life, then, when snatched by the righteous, and isn't that a frightening thought? Bad things would come to heaven if demons turned angels into monsters up in the sky. But no, where would be the fun be to defy men of their mute God? I shall be saviour to one, as always I am as careful as I am impulsive._

"_A slayer of monsters has no right to become one, and will be punished for it. He needs to suffer, he almost killed me and failed, and now he never will. So it is my victory once again, and I claim the spoils of another land. There will be no gates of paradise for him to pass through. No, my priest is only destined for my darkness, and he will hate me for it. But that fire, that fury is there, and blind obedience is so dull, isn't it Master? _

_"Regardless, I know you don't doubt me, dear Integra. You know as I do with my blood he shall survive, and you know you befitted from our deal; I shall never leave your remarkable family. I wonder, however, if my paladin has a higher threshold for pain than I do..."_

_- Alucard_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"_He who fights with monsters might take care, lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you…" Friedrich Nietzsche; Beyond Good and Evil_

The city of London and death, Midian as those Nazi bastards had called it, was laid in all of its warped glory and bare bones ahead of her. Sir Integra blew a long, lingering circle of smoke as she found herself looking out onto such the now quiet remains of her city. Not so long ago it had been cloaked in murder and fiends, as if hell itself had swallowed England whole. The night was still menacing, yet even in its icy vice-like grip she knew who she was. And she would never back down from anything.

Still, Integra never thought she would see such a thing, even if knowing what their enemies were watching the country drowned in blood and flame wasn't so surprising. Such things ran deep in her lineage. Yes, in bemusement she remembered it well. That day, long ago when as a girl she had taken her uncle's life so he didn't place a bullet between her eyes. She had consumed the stories of how her grandfather had defeated the most dangerous monster of them all. Walter told her, before his demise, of fighting the Nazis in the Second World War. The enemies and monsters wore different faces, but the situation changed little.

"...What's so funny, sir?" Seras called out behind her, both women alone in that red toned room as a storm continued to shatter the skies overhead. Granted, rain in England isn't that surprising. She peered over her glasses to the shadow sprawled bed, wondering just how much their owner intended to gorge himself that night. He was weakened, so it couldn't he helped. The cold night continued to stab needles of rain against her window, and with a smooth gesture she let the curtains fall to hide the evacuated battleground from sight.

More than anything, her regrets only began with Alucard and his insane antic; it ended with Walter. Again she played the scene in her mind, even if Integra knew a leader would lament the fallen and move on. It's what the Angel of Death had told her, shouting for her to drive away and not look back. So what, was she expected to run from the monsters she should confront? She had never ran from Alucard, had she. No, she had let that lunatic lap up her blood and refused him the right to stare down the successor of the Hellsing family. Was she the same person, as she left her butler to such a fate in the ghoul infested street and saved herself? Of course; who else would Integra Hellsing be?

And amusingly, looking back at Alexander Anderson or what was his body still covered in those caressing shadows, the one who had detained her was now her own captive. Protestant or Catholic, it seemed their mutual deity had a very healthy sense of irony.

She turned to Seras finally, speaking with a cigar clenched between her teeth and her arms folded. "Think of it this way, Miss Victoria. God creates man, then God banishes man the moment He sees His creation is capable of becoming a monster – paradise is lost forever. That darkness festers, and within that creation we get ghouls, freaks, or vampires themselves. For two thousand years the Vatican says they'd be the vengeful hand of God against those freaks, yet without them there might never have been Millennium. It's what helped create their Ninth Crusade; and now ghouls are feasting on their self righteous flesh. I don't think they saw that coming."

Seras crossed her legs nervously, blood toned eyes widening in shock. "I-I don't really think that's funny I'm afraid, they still died after all."

"The lucky ones are dead, the unlucky ones are the cursed ones murdering, devouring and raping anything not joining them yet," Integra said blandly, shaking her head a little indifferently to such a thing. "And hopefully in that order. Against monsters like that, we'll need all the help we can get until we drive off the last of them."

"And that's why you want my Master's plan to work so badly?"

"This could go very wrong – the Catholics don't have a good history as I mentioned," Integra's indicated towards the bed. "If he thinks this can work we've gained a powerful yet dangerous weapon and we might need that If that's filled a void for Alucard then I can aceept it."

"Mina…"

Integra nodded, not for the first time wondering if Seras had any of her Master's ability to read thoughts, she had the powerful blood for it. With a dry smile she knew it wouldn't surprise her, and she removed her glasses slowly. "Yes, Mina if you like. But then I wonder, if you know how deep that void in your Master really is."

"Tell me," Seras requested, before tentatively adding, "please."

"This might or might not completely the truth– I even think he likes the stories my grandfather told," she paused. "Whatever my father's father told him, and he in turn told me, lacks detail. Apparently when he died I was too young to hear of the vampire bound to his service. Ironically enough I was still old enough at that time to shoot a man dead, but that's how it goes...

"Now, before his death, as a man he was yet still a monster. The legend tells us Alucard was once Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia. He still won't say if this is true, and I think he likes the speculation. If it is true, and I think it is, then he'd be the tyrant you would know as Vlad the Impaler. He supposedly has committed numerous atrocities against the Ottoman Empire that earned him that name. They say his only claim to humanity was his bride – but then legends usually say such things, don't they?

"When he died, it is said he struck a deal with hell itself, and the very act forever cursed him. He became nosferatu, the king of vampires and a strong one, perhaps not the first but certainly not the last of them. His curse involves what you have seen – trading human life to continue his own, walking at night. His bride was murdered, as brides of infamous monsters tend to be, and since he was always alone and seeking the comfort for what he had become. He found Wilhelmina Harker and believed her the reincarnated soul of his bride. Like us, she was an Englishwoman, and unfortunately the fiancé of a solicitor sent to him in Transylvania. This part of the story you'll know well, especially given who Abraham Van Hellsing was to my family. He was the one written to have destroyed Dracula forever after all, a finctional and happy ending..

"However my grandfather never killed that monster. Vlad, Dracula, Alucard, they're the same if all this is true. But; your Master likes the mystery too much to say one way or another. Perhaps monsters can mourn, I heard that Mina's soul was unfortunately consumed by that vampire curse before my grandfather could defeat him. This destroyed the woman, which might well mean her immortal soul coupled with her life. He might have had nothing left to life for, but Alucard has no interest in dying or serving in hell for his crimes. Whatever deal he had with my grandfather, it bound him to this world and gave him the means to do as he wished. His loyalty might be purely for his life, or boredom, but it's unwavering after all this time. Perhaps he really is just tired of being alone, and he has said as much to both of us."

Seras paused after she had finished speaking, nodding finally. "I know he looked terrified back there. And I've never seen him being afraid, so I just did as he asked."

"They do say misery likes company," she gave another dry chuckle, striking fire to the end of a new cigar. "All I can wager is Alucard has been looking for an equal, someone who won't be destroyed by his curse. He always says two things; that there's no such thing as immortality and that only a man can slay a monster. So logically if he fears being left again, and if his prey becomes a monster, Alucard might be interested to see just what that means..."

That rich blood felt so strong within him, and Alucard felt finally sated as he made his way back through the cold night into the fractured capital. Around him, the fragrance of death remained, both season and situation cold and silent as the grave. How very fitting. The air was perfumed with the stench of rancid flesh, wasted blood that would be the grey of any remaining ghouls. Strange, he remembered Catholics would prefer to be buried, not left to rot as their God sat idly by...

Time he knew passed quickly, which to him was neither good nor bad, but then he saw the world through blood not rose tinged glasses. He used to be bitter of such things, of how long and cold the world alone would be. Not so long ago they were ruptured within the eye of the storm, and now it was a hellish rapture of fallen landmarks and an open grave. Walter had not be found, had he? A shame.

His mind tired as he approached the arched gates of the Hellsing mansion, taking once more to the hallways. He would more than likely do that for years to come, a lone sentry unaffected by war and simply returning to a Master. But as he had told Integra, he had seen too much of such things to really be concerned for them

"Such a wonderfully violent and destructive night, wouldn't you say?" he dropped the new letter onto Integra's lap. She sat amongst the flickering candles, staring at drawn curtains as if not wanting to see what was on the other side. She was strong, but not ready to see that yet. "What a bad little Police Girl, going to feed and leaving you here all alone..."

"She's scared of your priest, and I don't think you'd react too badly to me watching him," she unfolded the letter, scanning his writing with an unreadable expression.

"I'm amused that calling him my priest had caught on," he crossed the room, sitting by the bed and reaching out. It was as if he was granting Alexander Anderson a confirmation he was back at his side, but he doubted the man would take favourably to that. he noticed that look in her eyes, and removed his glasses to look her in the eye. "As for Walter – if you asked me to, I would drag him back from the depths of hell itself, whatever Millennium did to him."

"That wouldn't make his eternal rest so restful, would it now," she replied dryly. It was as though Integra expected him to say she was too human and not detached enough, but he didn't. And he didn't think that. if anything, Alucard wagered his latest eccentricities were unfortunately difficult for her. "Even the angel of death would die sometime wouldn't he? He's been through enough; but this paladin of yours –"

He grinned back at her. "His last wounds will close soon enough."

"Very well, but I don't feel like having the Vatican wanting my head anytime soon, so make sure you both behave," Integra replaced her gloves, drew out another cigar and gave him a polite nod before letting them have some privacy.

"Of course, I personally have never found losing my head completely painless," she closed the door, and he was glad to return to that scarlet darkness. He curled up on the bed, the shadows receding as he did, and admired their work silently.

How strange it was, for Alucard to see smooth skin appear where only gore, dust and bone had once been. It was fascinating to see how powerful their bodies were, even if he usually knew better than to try something like this, but it had been worth it. He traced his fingers over Anderson's skin, knowing that will to survive was strong, even if he would have preferred self sacrifice. But he was as capable of saving life as he was taking it, it seemed.

He removed his red fedora and coat before drawing the Jackal out from its pocket. The powerful gun would be the last ever weapon Walter had made; such a waste of a good man. He placed a hand tightly over the barrel, pulling the trigger and the sharp crack of weapon fire momentarily shattered the night. In the next moment there was the gushing red and agony, and a bullet which left a smoking hole in the opposite wall. Integra wouldn't like that, but he didn't think there would be an exit wound. Anderson of course remained undisturbed, and he found that amusing.

He eyed the final, and most prominent, wound on Alexander Anderson's body. That fatal place where the Nail had impaled him, and he had remembered what he had done to stop it. He leaned over, one arm circling the priest's powerful shoulders as he refused his wounded hand to where the Nail had been. Unfortunately, that hideous mark on his chest wouldn't scar. He would have liked that, for a mapping of that mistake to remain with his prey forever and make him realise how foolish he had been. Well, becoming a vampire would be punishment enough.

He rested his jaw into Anderson's shoulder, his hand resting on his healing chest as his thumb drew quiet circles on the mass of healing flesh and muscle. Good, he didn't want to be trapped nursing someone to health for too long.

Through his veil of black he watched his free hand reach out, running over that prominent scare on the priest's face. That was one mystery that puzzled him. It was a moment of weakness that Anderson's body had never healed. He was jealous; how could he brand the body of someone who could re-grow limbs and lacerations? It was interesting, and he contemplated asking just if he could be injured still. But then there were other ways to brand a person, he had tried at least half of them.

He knew those memories would be his, if Anderson ever freely gave him blood anyway. such things were only there if the taker wanted a vampire to see them, but he doubted the man would want him to see it. Perhaps he could fight for it, once reunited there was no reason for their battles to end. He withdrew his fingers, that wound on his chest healing. Anticipation gripped him.

The hand stroking his priest's face reached up to tangle in his thick blonde hair. His blood was strong in him, that body was borne for the same amount of destruction his was. Thoughtfully he rested his lips against the man's neck, tracing with them along the stilled blue veins and felt hungry as he did. Soon, but not quite yet, he would feed from his new lover, whether he allowed it or not.

He remained curled up that way, the concealed light peering curiously under the heavy curtains as morning came but they were safe from the sun. His own hand remained crusted with dried blood and still healing from the gunshot wound, still against the man's smooth and unblemished chest. The shadows tightened slightly, their red eyes glinting as he felt his prey stir in his embrace slightly and reluctantly he drew back.

Silently he commanded those shadows to bind him tightly; well aware that he and vengeful hands of God never saw eye to eye. He laughed softly, Alexander already struggling the moment his eyes opened. The shadows were no longer a protective cocoon but were his restraints. Those emerald eyes widened in shock, and he thrashed all the more. Yes, seeing this world after everything would be a nightmare for him.

How his eyes flashed brilliantly as they fell to his captor. Alucard liked seeing him this way, a powerful being helpless and in his control yet still looking like he would kill him where he stood. Ah, he hadn't felt this alive in a long time. . "W-wha the devil did ye to tae me!"

He laughed, this was beyond comical. He reached over, drawing his nails along his priest's throat and held him tightly so he couldn't move away. Those shadows wouldn't hurt him, but Anderson didn't seem to take kindly to being a defenceless prisoner. "I remember you saying you wanted to become a creature of destruction and piety, Father. Well… about the piety part…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Do you get the feeling it's taken poor Alexander three years to wake up? Yes, OK, I am terrible._

_However, I did finally finish the Hellsing OVAs and...just wow. I think the few years waiting for them to be animated was certainly worth it. They outdid themselves._

_Again, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows on here. It does mean a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Hell is empty, and all the devils are here-Shakespeare

Slowly, Alexander Anderson had opened his eyes. The memories of his actions, of his transgressions, flooded back to him in those moments between sleep and waking to the point he had no doubts as to what should have happened. Along with what, his senses told him, hadn't. Looking round he knew two things; firstly that he couldn't move, and secondly that he was lying in a room drenched in sin and glowing darkly in a tone akin to blood. He was bound by shadows, shadows fixed with their malevolent crimson eyes he had seen too many times, that refused him to move a muscle. He blinked, taking that in, and to the man now shifting up above him. Alucard, a monster and nothing either friend or enemy wore a sharp, lethal insane smile as he peered down at what had become his bedside.

He knew that this was not hell, even if the paladin knew that being caught and tied by an enemy would not be so unlike being amongst devils. But then hadn't he prepared himself for this; Alexander had willingly resolved and sacrificed himself for an eternity of darkness the moment Helena's Nail became his destiny. It was all for the sake of something better, and not unlike a Faustian Pact he gave up his sight of heaven for that power. Such things wouldn't warrant an afterlife, nor to pass through heaven's gates. But then, neither would it accumulate to the nightmare realms of vampires and monsters; so then why was the most monstrous of monsters leaning over him?

That was right, Alucard had...perhaps saved wouldn't be the right word.

The priest had resolved to pulling against the shadows as that creature moved in with a sound not unlike a growling purr. Those shadows coiled the moment he thought of escaping or fighting back; he simply couldn't move under their restraints.

He lay still, not wanting to admit defeat, and knew at least his body was healed somewhat. The moment he stopped resisting he felt the trickling of mild pain against his skin. A chilling gushing of breath and burning moisture swelled on the side of his neck from where Alucard's fangs pierced his skin and drank slowly. A gloved hand reached up, stroking the side of his face as he fell into becoming the vampire's prey. "That's right... do you remember it was me who saved your life, Father? But then, is life the right word anymore..."

He had gone to speak, but couldn't. He tried not to think as he was being slowly fed upon. Many years had told him these monsters charmed any they drank, and relaxing meant their minds were read as a man would read a book. Alucard wasn't so unlike them, even if he was stronger; he just needed an opportunity to break from his control. He needed to think about that, about a way out...

A tongue snaked out, lapping wetly at the blood trickling down his throat before kissing almost lovingly at it. As he drew away their eyes met, Anderson's newly vampiric red and burning with that old heat and fury of a death gaze. Something had changed, he knew and remembered that much, and he wasn't the sort of monster he would have chosen to be. The man of God had been made into the very thing he had violently hunted for many years.

A snarl of anger grew heatedly in his throat, as he went to tell that vile monster to be gone, but the words weren't there. With a nefarious chuckle the vampire nuzzled softly back into his neck, tilting him slightly to nip at the other side of his throat. It was stronger this time, more forceful, as if he had been trying to hold back but his hunger was taking over. He shivered, blood drawn out in a steady rhythm as the vampire's hands stroked over that lethal, prominent scar on his face. Despite the charm silencing him, he felt the murderous tension in him rise. He would kill that heathen, and many times over. Alucard licked softly at his skin, amused at his expression. "Yes, and I'm sure you will try to kill me."

He glared heatedly, but felt the control over him ebb slightly as the other man satisfied his hunger. "...Ye get outta my head, ye foul beast."

"You didn't say please." Alucard whispered dangerously before returning to his meal.

He gritted his teeth. Having no desire to be drained further he used the weakened control to push Alucard up and away from him. More from what seemed to be his own volition Alucard backed up, leaning above him as red painted his mouth and his dripping grin. The smile widened as he sought to struggle in the shadows, before feeling his arms being pulled back flat at his sides. At least he had strength to push him from his mind. "...Think thee not o' what Ah come tae send peace on earth. Ah came nawt tae send peace, but wit' a sword!" he stopped, curious when those words of blessed text seemed to burn within his throat, and thought it was catching on fire. Technically he was not a creature of God anymore.

"Why are you resisting me seeing your mind anyway, when it was I who saved you? Why are you praying to the God when your actions sent you to my grasp? You severed your ties with Him for something so...stupid. Do you have any idea how angry I was back there when you did such a foolish thing?"

In truth, Alexander wasn't exactly too happy with Alucard, either. However the room blackened, and grew colder, and he met his fury with a smile. "The believers an' the innocent need tae be protected, aye? The infidels need be drowned in ther own defiled blood and burned in His righteous fire. Thus He willed it, and thus et will always be. The stone shalt be cast, and His eye be blind tae mercy o' those who have strayed off the right path...amen" Once again, his throat was ignited, his blasphemy of saying such words apparent. But he would of course still utter them.

"Do you include yourself in that straying from the path, then?"

The priest nodded silently. Still, an eternity lost to his own personal darkness would have been nothing in the light of their righteous crusade. Without Alucard, he would have willingly accepted whatever non existence he would endure for that much. He knew from the vampire's eyes that the casualties for that defiled and sinful land were high; and the hand of God had in most part prevailed. Even a partial victory was enough.

Even so, Alucard's sorrow seemed more for him than anything; that anger shone out from his pallid features and set alight his eyes. "I'm so disappointed, Alexander Anderson. There was more to be gained than one sacrifice, is faith and your God that blind? If He abandoned you, it leaves me to punish your sins instead."

"Ye do what ye will, the Catholics haev won. This land lays dead, fit tae see hell itself."

And so that monster had smiled, the violence billowing up dangerously in his crimson eyes. And Alexander knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself from it. "You still know nothing of hell, Father. Shall I show you a little taste of it?"

Within the plagued moment of an absent heartbeat, he was descended upon again. He hadn't been expecting it, and this time that monster actually drew it to kiss him deeply, and violently. Alexander had a somewhat impressive tolerance for pain, but he had not exactly been kissed before, Catholics priests tend not to be. Even if he had, it would definitely not have been by another man or a man-shaped monster, as thus would be a deep affront to the God he would never meet. He had taken his vows seriously, and now they were shattered into pieces. But then he would never back down from such promises.

Strong, searching lips were crushing against his, forcing him back, and it was just as well that he no longer drew breath. A strong tongue coiled around his before he felt fangs puncture it, his mouth searched as the spilling of copper tasting eternal unrest filled his throat and made him gag. That force, the grip of Alucard's shadows, held him with such strength that he had never felt before. The control of his mind fell from him as the unending kiss and struggle deepened and continued. He felt a hand stroking through his hair as if to gently coax him to let go of everything, of his resistance. Eventually he had no choice, and relinquished control as the vampire's darkness flooded relentlessly within his very soul. The crimson eye of the abyss saw him, and he couldn't stop it.

The vampire murmured his encouragement, purring in enjoyment before licking slowly over his lips and watching his eyes. "How interesting, is that your hell? I saw...some small town in the middle of nowhere. A town destroyed long ago in such a wonderful slaughter, where blood rose in tides up to meet the dark skies. A boy survived, bearing physical scars and a hatred towards my kind from then on. So you were fed upon then...I wanted to be your first for that."

He glared, trying to pull away as Alucard draw his gloved fingers over the prominent scar as if confirming something. "How tragic...what more is there to see, what more have you hidden away in your mind for no one to see?"

Anderson composed himself, trying to not think on what he said. "If ye get off o' me, Ah'll tell ye more."

"Hm...are you giving into me already?" he was kissed lightly, the last of the blood cleared. "I'm not sure if I'm ecstatic or disappointed."

"Ah'm nawt gannae show you ev'rything, et's an exchange. Ye'll see what happened back ther in that town," he explained, having had an idea. The paladin knew his only gamble here was to try seeing just how deeply the changes in him were; or he would be drained and trapped here.

Alucard grinned. The shadows receded and freed him as he drew back. He even allowed the paladin to dress, the dark clothing a little not to his taste but better than nothing. The crucifix he replaced burned against his chest painfully, but healed fast enough the moment the wound was made. He turned back, replacing his glasses, and noticed how confident the vampire in his scarlet cloak looked. "Alright, let me see that night..."

Within moments, Alexander's hand caught onto his bayonet blades, and he lunged forward quicker than his captor could strike at him. The very moment he felt the blades in his hands he could already feel and smell them burning his palms. As he had thought, he would be more than just the words of God that would harm a vampire, which he had to accept he was now. His very weapons harmed him to, but that couldn't be helped. As he slashed forward, all he could hear was Alucard laugh heartily and reach to draw out his guns. He thought this was all he had, and the vampire in red wasn't expecting more. He was even allowing Alexander back him into a corner, humouring him. He thought this was just a desperate ploy, and the paladin felt a slightly crazed, amused, grin spread over his face...so he was being underestimated, due to his still healing body. That was just what he needed.

_...Now... _

In the next moment, he had watched the familiar of atrocity of while coils, of those sanctimonious thorns, had burst forth from him to strike at his enemy's shadows. Pain burned through every inch of him, more than using the words of God or those bayonet blades, this was more. They snaked across the room, combating and locking with the crimson-eyed darkness and pushing it from him. The look on Alucard's face was certainly priceless, and he watched the vampire press heavily into the corner of the room. He backed away, laughing; that had been expected. Alucard had barely managed to fire off one shot, and that had been in surprise.

After all, the Father had no interest in being a prisoner, nor prey to any monster. Ever again. He smiled, laughing in the face of the man who thought he had the upper hand. "Es that all th' king o' vampires had en him? Ye gannae disappointed me, Alucard..."

The body blocked by the thorns snarled, but already Alexander could see his shadows cutting through them. It was expected even if that had gone better than he thought. He was still recovering, after all, and he was lucky that Alucard had fallen for that. Still, he needed to get out of there. . "And you haven't disappointed me, impressive - I didn't expect you to have recovered, or have taken that wretched power of the Nail into you. So are you going to run away now, Father? It's not like you can kill me, your master.

"Master..." as much as he hated it, there was a truth to that. He wouldn't be able to kill someone that had a hold on his very soul. "Naw, but ye nawt gannae kill me either."

"You dying twice in such a short time would certainly be a shame. So are you going to have a head start? I'll find you wherever you go; I know your blood..."

"Ha...ye'll neva catch me again, monster," he pulled back, looking to the window and set his mind on something before giving him a last look, catching his furious eyes as he struggled to get free before saying more softly, "an' fair thee well, ol' friend..."

"...Bastard!"

Alucard had, of course, screamed after him. No doubt it wasn't quite as he expected, but then at least they were levelled in that regard. Aware the mass of white thorns wouldn't hold his target for long, he hurled himself through the window without thinking. Falling through that windswept and ever aggravated silence, he felt the ground meet him and lay for a moment stunned in the collection of splinted glass. He stood his aching body in a conquered, miserable and heretical land he never liked to be in.

Wiping a trickle of blood from the back of his neck, he broke into a run. The blood gushing in his body made him feel more alive before, ironic as that way. Like with the first times his body had changed, it would take a lot to get used to. But he had his freedom, even if he had no idea what to do now. Whatever was left of his Iscariots would be far gone after enacting their holy war, and he would be a monster in their eyes now.

He figured he would think of something, sooner or later.

* * *

Overall, Integra Hellsing counted herself as a patient woman.

The series of long and chaotic days since war had erupted on English soil was finally subsiding, and another day drew to a close. She was more frequently returning to the sanctuary of her office, even if she was making her own tea and missing Walter more and more. She would have another butler at some point, and until then the woman just craved returning to some sense of normality. Or, at least, as normal as things could be seeing as how events usually played out.

Leaning back in a tall, blood red velvet chair she loosened her tie and crossed her legs. Looking across the darkly lit and immaculate room, the cracking of her knuckles was the only sound to be heard. And it was never something Walter had approved of. Her tired eyes blurred, trying to make sense of the various reports and intelligence littering her desk. Many of them read in the ways of eulogies of men and women she had known for many years; and now dead in their tracks. Others contained the confirmation of enemies known to be deceased, which proved comforting provided the bastards were polite enough to remain dead. And, then there was the odd letter Alucard left her, which she was almost too keen to cast aside and unread.

A gloved hand gripped a black cigar, rolling it slightly before lighting it and relaxing. Gratitude for her own life and those she knew survived were one thing, but simple indulgences were another. She sipped at the amber-gold tea, swirling the cup and acknowledging she would never make it quite as well as Walter did. Discarding the thought she was having too much, she rubbed an aching shoulder and drew a moon streaked strand of hair back from her face.

It was then she heard a second gunshot, and her head jerked up sharply.

Bristling slightly, her eyes narrowed from other her glasses. The first she had chosen to ignore, but the second was pushing it. Courting a partner or not, she didn't want to see what damaged Alucard was doing to her home, especially as she had just fixed that room.

Her concentration was waving, as was her patience, and she gingerly took another sip of tea. When the resonance of a loud crash of shattering glass reached her, she let out a slight growl. Her hand slipped inside of her desk drawer, drawing out a gun and walked with forced calm towards the door. She had walked down the long hallway, opened the door, and cursed.

"Couldn't you have just bloody shot him in the head and got it over with..." Integra muttered. Her newly constructed window was broken, blood and shattered glass coating the ted toned room. She drew over to the window, the cold breeze mocking whipping against her shirt and hair. On turning back, she noticed lacerations crossed over and shredded the walls, and both vampires were long gone. Oddly enough, it was one of those rare times she wondered if Alucard was alright.

A note lay on the bed, scrawled in what she thought would be blood. Integra doubted it mattered which of the two mens' blood it actually was. she grabbed it, scanning over what looked to be rushed and yet oddly enough impeccably neat handwriting;

"_I can explain...no I can't. I'll return shortly"– Alucard._

"...You blood well better be..." she said quietly, she crumpled the note, pocketing it and turned heel back towards the door, closing it behind her.

Right on cue, young Seras ran up to her right when Integra was beginning to feel she was waiting. That blue of crimson, innocent eyes were still somewhat betraying and contradicting what was becoming her nature. She was glad for that, it was bad enough having two vampires act so irresponsibly. She paused, not wishing to anger herself over such things. "...What's going on, sir? I heard a gun."

"Not much is going on, Miss Victoria, not much at all," Integra replied. "It does seem however our gust woke up."

"Ah...well...that is a good thing isn't it?"

"I don't know, ask my new window," she drew out another cigar. She was already on her way back to her office when she noticed Seras remained where she was, and peered over her shoulder. "What are you stood there for? Go after Alucard, find him. He may well need your help."

The other woman gulped before giving a slow nod. No doubt she wasn't sure if leaving the Hellsing hair alone, but Integra could handle herself. "R-right, sir of course. Right away, ma'am...sorry..."

That infamous preternatural speed never failed to impress the one remaining human. She watched curiously as Seras disappeared into the room she had just vacated. Integra was alone again, in the debris of her own home, and resorted to be very English about it. she would remain calm, wait, and keep with her faith that Alucard knew what he was doing. "You really do test your master's patience sometimes..."


End file.
